


Gabriel Is A Hedonist

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emerald Green Panties, Frottage, Hotness, M/M, Plaid Panties, dirty talking, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's a hedonist.  Sam knows this.  He DOES.  </p><p>So it really shouldn't have surprised him.  It really, really shouldn't have.  </p><p>And yet he can't help but be thunderstruck at the sight of Gabriel on his bed...in panties.</p><p>(Stand-alone fic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel Is A Hedonist

**Author's Note:**

> ....I...have no excuses for this other than sabrielotp was drunk, we were having shenanigans and someone said panties to me.  <3

  
  
  
Gabriel’s a hedonist.  Sam knows this.  Knows it to his very bones.  Everything from food, to blindfolds, to roleplaying has made it’s way into their bedroom.  He’s not a stranger (or vanilla) to kink.  Most of what he and Gabriel try out, he loves.    
  


So, it really, really, really shouldn’t have surprised him.  Not really.    
  


 ….okay, it didn’t surprise him.  What DID surprise him was how much he fucking liked it.  

 

Gabriel laying, splayed out on the bed, legs spread wide, his erection straining the…  
  


"Are you wearing PLAID panties?"  Sam asked, staring.    
  


Gabriel gave a breathless laugh, fucking back on the vibrator with a small groan.  ”Couldn’t decide on a color, so I picked your favorite!”    
  


Sam cleared his throat and continued to stare.  ”Uh, so…panties…?”  He walked closer in a daze, unable to look away from the obscene tent that was straining the plaid.  He wasn’t new to lingerie by any stretch, but, seeing it on a guy, seeing it on Gabriel…holy FUCK.    
  


"Mmm, you haven’t known carnal heaven until you find out how good silk feels against your dick."  Gabriel gave Sam a heavy lidded stare.  "Feels even better when you’ve got another dick grinding against you."  He raised his eyebrows.    
  


Gabriel, rocking back on the vibrator, his hips moving like that, he was a magnet and Sam was helpless to look away or even do anything else.  ”Fuck, Sam, what do you want?  An engraved invitation?  Get over here.”  He panted.  Gabriel snapped and got Sam naked in a second.  ”Come on.”   
  


Sam crawled onto the bed and straddled Gabriel, staring down at him, his mouth dry.  Holy fuck, Gabriel was gyrating and bucking and moving under him and fuck he was so hard that it HURT.    
  


"Kiddo, as flattered as I am by the staring, this is NOT rocket science."  Gabriel reached up and yanked Sam’s hips down until their dicks slid together, giving a loud moan.  Sam looked thunderstruck and he couldn’t help laughing.  "Good, isn’t it?"    
  


Sam braced himself on Gabriel’s shoulders and rocked again, leaning down to bury his face in Gabriel’s neck.  ”Holy fuck, fucking, Gabriel…”  He couldn’t stop moving now, the hard feel of Gabriel’s erection and the softness of the silk was fucking amazing.  He’d gotten hard in only a few seconds and he was about to come like a teenager if Gabriel didn’t-  
  


Gabriel raised his hand and snapped Sam into a pair of emerald green panties, watching Sam’s entire body buck as he shouted at the new sensation.  Sam started rutting against him, chasing the sensation, the rub of the silk.  Gabriel moaned and pressed closer to Sam.    
  


"Come on baby, you look so beautiful in those, I bet it feels so fucking good, right?  Soft and smooth against your dick and you’re going to come so hard and get them all wet and messy and I want to see it Sam, come for me.  Come on babe."  Gabriel panted in Sam’s ear, watching as he immediately tensed and gave one more hard thrust down before Gabriel felt a rush of wet, hot heat start to seep through Sam’s panties and into his.  It only took one more rock  up against Sam for him to follow over the edge, his orgasm shuddering out of him before he sagged to the bed.    
  


Sam slumped on top of Gabriel and then managed to roll to the side, panting hard.  ”So….panties?”    
  


Gabriel gave a hoarse laugh.  ”After that?  I’m never wearing anything else.”   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
